


Halloween Victory

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Anti Grant Ward, Bullying, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Halloween, High School AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Three friends have a victory over a bully





	Halloween Victory

“Do you really need all that candy?” Jemma asked starring down at her friends who had just dumped out a massive amount of candy from a pillowcase onto the floor. It was Halloween night and she had decided to not trick or treat this year because she needed to be study for exams. But she had been eager to let Daisy and Fitz up to her room with the promise of a few pieces of candy. She had hopped back up onto her bed, which was covered in notes, and watched as her best friends showed off their candy haul.

Daisy looked up from the stash she and Fitz had gathered to grin broadly up at her best friend. “Hell yes we do!”

“Yeah Jemma!” Fitz said eagerly picking up a candy bar. “It’s not like we eat like this normally.”

The nigh school student couldn’t help but laugh at her friends that were dressed as a super hero and a monkey. “Actualy guys yes we do. Anyways, we’re in high school now. Aren’t we a little old for this?”

Daisy snickered as she began unwrapping some candy. “Not when there are spoils like this to be had,” Daisy said with mock grandeur gesturing to the mountain of sweets. She then tossed some to Jemma.

“Haha, I guess you’re right. But we really should be studying for exams.”

“Oh come on Jemma,” Fitz laughed. “We’ve got those in the bag. We can have a little fun!”

All three jumped when there was a loud popping sound against Jemma’s window. When they looked over they saw on the window there was a yolk from an egg slowly sliding down the glass. Then a loud voice rang down from the street below. “Hey! Shit heads!”

The three friends looked at each other with wide eyes. They all knew the voice and they all knew what it meant. They stood in unison and ran to the window. Jemma slid it open and they leaned their heads out into the night air.

There on the street below was none other than the college student Grant Ward. Him and his two very large and muscular friends stood on the street beside him. “There you are,” he said with a nasty grin. “I saw you walking in and saw that you got a lot of candy tonight.”

“So what if we did?” Daisy called angrily.

“So bring it to us!”

“No way,” Fitz replied clearly try to sound braver than he felt. His voice cracked slightly which made Ward and his cronies laugh.

“Don’t make us come in there after you.”

Jemma’s heart began to beat like a drum. “You can’t. My parents are home.”

Ward chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t lie Jemma. I saw them leave a few minutes ago as those two walked in.”

“Damn it,” Jemma breathed.

“To hell with it,” Fitz growled. He turned around and began putting the candy back into the bag.

“What are you doing?” Daisy asked in surprise.

“I’m just going to give it to him. I don’t want to risk any of us getting hurt.”

The two girls glanced at each other but didn’t say anything. Fitz was right. Ward had been known to get dangerous when he was angry.

So the three friends walked as a group down the stairs and to the front door. When Fitz opened the door he held up his hand as if to ask the girls to stay where they were. Once they nodded in agreement then he continued out onto the lawn towards the bullies.

Jemma hated watching as Fitz still in that silly monkey costume he’d made walk towards Ward who was at least twice his size. The tail that was attached to his belt swung back and forth behind him limply.

The two girls stood in the doorway waiting with baited breath. Jemma turned to Daisy.“If anything goes wrong we rush them.”

“Agreed,” the caped superhero agreed with a nod.   
At first everything seemed to be okay. Ward took the pillowcase from Fitz and looked inside. He smiled at Fitz and laughed. However, the next moment one of the other college students had raised his fist above Fitz and brought it down hard into the monkey’s jaw.

Daisy rushed out ahead of Jemma, who had taken a second to grab an umbrella from the stand next to doorway. She ran straight for Ward and tackled him to the ground as her fists went flying. Jemma went for the one that had hit Fitz and began whacking him as fiercely as she could.

“Leave us alone,” Daisy screamed.

Jemma was able to make her bully run for it after she had hit him in the head with the umbrella a great number of times. She then turned then to see Ward throwing Daisy off of him.

Fitz was busy using the bag of candy to hit the third bully. But Ward soon grabbed a hand full of Fitz’s brown shirt. The college student drew back his fist ready to hit Fitz, however, Jemma jabbed the taller boy in the gut, which sent him stumbling backwards.

Daisy took that opportunity to kick Ward in the face. The karate classes she had been taking from her Aunt Melinda were clearly paying off.

Ward cried out in pain after the two attacks. “Screw this,” he grunted. “Come on Garret,” he said to his friend. And with that the two scurried off down the street away from Jemma, Daisy and Fitz.

“Wohoo!” Daisy yelled jumping into the air in victory.

“Fitz are you alright?”

He smiled at Jemma and nodded. “Yeah, though I could use an ice pack.”

So after Daisy picked back up the pillowcase that was now filled with smashed candy the friends filed back inside. On the way back to her bed room Jemma grabbed a bag of frozen pees for Fitz’s already eye jaw, which was already turning purple.

That night they would feast on the Halloween candy, and retell the story of their victory. It was a night the three would not soon forget.


End file.
